


Faith

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

In the eyes of the crowd you might have been a bit of an oddball. While your dreams and aspirations were perfectly normal it were your philosophies that surprised many, your peaceful insistence and oft relaxed nature that didn’t seem to be to bothered by anything at all. It was as if the world couldn’t get to you, a timeless air of grace surrounding you as you made your journey to catch them all.

When you met up with the equally as airy, but more mysterious N, you took the news of his special ability with little surprise as well. It went by so casually that the male was almost wondering if he had revealed himself at all. Though there were stranger things to your person. 

“You haven’t named mimikyu?” the male slowly questioned, repeating after your word. Usually trainers didn’t bother, naming their pokemon after the breed they had, not really caring for special names. However, so far every member of your team had been named except from the ghost and fairy type in your team. 

“Nope, he hasn’t really told me its name,” you smiled, a skip in your step as you enjoyed your forest walk with the mysterious stranger. 

“You understand what your pokemon say?” the male quirked a brow at you, though he was almost certain that you couldn’t. Why else would you have been so delighted at being told what your pokemon thought? The moment your party realised that N could act as an translator they had been eager to use his services as well, sparing no moment to use the male as a medium to chastise their trainer for their carefree attitude. 

“Nope!” you sang, twirling around in the grass as you took in a deep breath. “But I just know when they do tell me,” you sighed, patting the mimikyu on your shoulder. 

To his surprise the pokemon added to your answer, a terribly sassy answer that informed the male that there were no plans on ever informing you.

Chuckling the green haired male gave you another look, wondering why the mimikyu was sticking so close to you if he refused to share his name with you. 

“That is a lot of faith you have,” N responded, earning another smile from you. Grinning ear to ear you nodded, giving mimikyu a quick peck on the head of his disguise.

“They put their faith in me by following me, I should return the same if not more, no?” 

Hearing mimikyu answer in another sassy remark your special relationship with your pokemon was confirmed, warming the male’s heart as he realised that none of your pokemon meant anything less to you. The fact that none had abandoned you so far was proof enough to the great love you had taught them. 


End file.
